poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fowl Play/Transcript
Here is episode 10th for season 1 from Winnie the Pooh goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The Opening is like a show opening called "Law and Order") Narrator: In the barnyard justice system, there are animal who commit crimes and animals who prosecuted them. Some of them have udders. (Late at night, Freddy was chasing Peck) Peck: No, no... Stop following me. Freddy: It's no use Peck. You can't run from me. (evil laughing) Peck: No... go away! Freddy: I cant' help myself. I'm so hungry. (Scene cut to the next morning) Otis: Freddy, Peck, where are you guys? Pig's gonna eat your breakfast. Pig: Oh, actually... Pooh: We kinda ate, the... Otis: Pig and Pooh ate your breakfast. Abby: I'm worried, Otis. They've been out all night. I bet they're cold and hungry and terrible morning breath. Wanda: I hate morning breath! Sunset Shimmer: Still, who knows what happened to them (Duke sniffing and Howling) Pig: I think Duke's picked up their trail. did you find 'em boy? Duke: No, but check out this un-chewed tennis ball. I know what I'm doin' this weekend, whoo. Eeyore: It figures. Rabbit: (moans) Pip: Hey, look, Peck's feathers. Tigger: They lead off this way. Otis: Through Mrs. Beady's Garden? Come on, guys. (they find Feddy) Freddy: (Dreaming)Mmm... Two tickets to Giblet town please. Otis: Freddy, Freddy, wake up. Freddy: Hm, what, thigh bone dark meat... 12 minutes per pound, Ding. Abby: Freddy, what are you doing here? Pig: And where's Peck? Freddy: Peck? I'm... I'm not sure. Last night's kind of a blur. Duke: A likely story, ferret. How would you explain all these feathers? Looks to me someone has rooster takeout last night. Freddy: What, that's sick? I'm deeply, deeply offended. Sunset Shimmer: I don't buy it. Timmy: Yeah, we trust him 100%. (Freddy spits out some feathers) (Everyone was surprised) Pip: Busted. Tigger: I think he's in big trouble. Abby: Freddy, how could you? Piglet: I don't believe this. Otis: All right, all right, calm down everyone. I'm sure a logical explanation. Duke: You bet there is- Freddy's eaten Peck. The scent of villainy is the air, I say. Tigger: Well, I'm think this's a job for... "Tigger Private Ear"! Pooh and gang: Oh, Bother. Ducke: I hope that smell is Tigger make him lier. No, no, wait(Sniffs). That's another tennis ball. (Duke runs away) (Later that day) Freddy: Um, Guys.. Who selected the jury? (The Jury is angry Chickens, and Eeyore join the Jury as well) Rabbit: Eeyore, why you in the Jury doing? Eeyore: Well, Jury doing's kind fun to me, and I like to do it. Rabbit: Oh, what ever, Eeyore. Ed: All rise. Animal court is now in session. Judge Bessie presiding. (Bessie comes in) Bessie: Guilty. Now let's get to the punishment. Otis: You haven't heard any evidence yet. Bessie: I don't need evidence. I can tell he did it by beady little ferret eyes. (Freddy getting nervous) Bessie: But If cud breath going to make a big deal about it... Prosecutor, proceed. (Abby as prosecuter) Abby: Ladies, and Eeyore, I don't want to prosecute Freddy. He's nice and kind and cute. (Freddy spits out feathers) Abby: Also he's... Rabbit: Get to the point! Abby: Oh, ok. Oh, ok. The point is, he's remorseless, cold-blooded kill! (throws down and scares the chickens) Tigger: Abby! Otis: I object. Freddy: Me, too. (Chicken throws eggs at freddy) Bessie: Order, order... I said Order. Pig: I'd like a extra-large calzone with extra mushroom, please. Pooh: I take some honey. Cosmo: I'll take Sub sandwich. Timmy: Not now! Ed: Oh, and I'd like...(went to sleep) Sunset Shimmer: What ever happen to never judged a book by its cover? Abby: Glad you ask. Duke, will could you please tell us what you found in Freddy's crawl space? Duke: With pleasure. I infiltrate his den of carnivorous evil when I found this cookbook entitled "To Serve Chicken." (Chicken gasps and one fainted) Eeyore: Well, um.... Piglet: Maybe it's a book on how to serve dinner to chickens. Duke: Your honor, may I wildly speculate? Bessie: You may... Especially if ti prove he's guilty. Wanda: This out be good. Duke: All right, here's what happened. (It shows a fake flashback story about "Freddy's Chicken night") Duke: (Voice-over) Freddy's appetite became inflamed by reading chicken cookbooks. He snuck off, eluding the keen senses of a Masked Canine Avenger who was bravely defending the barn against a gang of Desperadoes. Finally, he attacked Peck rolled him into a giant burrito and cooked him for 10-12 minutes. (They come back from a fake flashback) Duke: Trust me on this. I'm a professional. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes